


Return to Innocence

by redcandle17



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syrena wants Philip to stay with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/gifts).



"A long time ago a goddess descended from the skies to live beneath the waves," she told him. She could see the effort it took him not to repudiate the existence of any god but his own. He held his tongue, though, and allowed her to speak, and this endeared him to her even more. 

"But she was only fish in water, and when she went on land, her tail cleaved into legs. She did not wish to live on land any more than she wished to live in the sky, however, and so she remained beneath the waves. She had daughters and they had daughters and their daughters had daughters. In time mermaids were as numerous as any other fish in the sea."

"And then humans learned to build boats and then bigger boats and they were no longer confined to their shores. They caught us in their nets and some killed us outright for being 'monsters' while others killed us when they realized we could not grant wishes."

"That is why you drown sailors?" he asked. 

"They eat fish; why should we not eat them?" she replied defiantly. But she was ashamed. It was not a shame she would have felt before she met him. 

"Because they are men!" He was horrified, as she feared he would be. "Will you eat me, Syrena? Is that why you brought me here?"

"No, no, never," she assured him. "You are different." She thrashed her tail anxiously. Perhaps now that they were safe from the wicked men her special human would not want to stay with her.

A man could breathe beneath the waves if a mermaid kissed him and shared her breath with him, but he was still human, still weak. Men did not live long in the sea. So she had brought this one to an island she knew humans had not yet claimed for their own. It had fresh water for him to drink, trees laden with fruit for him to eat, and a cave to shelter him from the mid-day heat of the sun. 

"My sisters do not come to this cove. Only I come here. It is my special place. Do you like it?"

His eyes never strayed from her face. "It's beautiful."

"Then you will stay?" She wanted desperately to pull him off his rock and into the water with her. She wanted to devour him but she didn't want to eat him. It was a very confusing feeling. 

He looked around, taking in the small island and the vast ocean surrounding it. Philip the missionary, who had made it his life's work to save other men from themselves - with very little success - would he allow her to save him from his cruel world?

"This is surely a second Eden," he said dreamily. His gaze returned to her face. "And you must be my Eve. Instead of offering me the forbidden fruit of knowledge, you offer me a return to innocence."

He stretched his arms out to her and she reached for him. But before she could pull him into the water, he surprised her by pulling her onto land and into his arms. His kiss was different than before. It was _hungry_ and for a moment she was afraid, thinking that  he meant to eat her. But it was only a fleeting thought. 

Somehow his kisses both sated her and made her hungrier for him. She clutched him tightly. They were pressed so firmly together that it was almost as if their bodies had melded into one body. She liked the thought. 

Women rarely accompanied their men out to sea and there were few opportunities for mermaids to observe women and men together. She did not know how they behaved together. But she quickly discovered that what was between her human legs was almost as important as the legs themselves when she wrapped hers around Philip on instinct. She wanted to _absorb_ him. 

Suddenly she could not tolerate his clothing. Clothes were important to humans, and she knew it was of great significance that he'd given her part of his own clothes when her body first took a human's shape. But now she wanted them gone so nothing would be between him and her.

He seemed surprised when she tore at his clothes. "Syrena!"

"No clothes," she told him. "Not here."

"Are you sure?"

"No clothes," she repeated. 

She understood when he'd removed all his clothes and she saw the difference between a woman's body and a man's body. They were made to be joined together. 

And join together they did.


End file.
